The Beauty of Love
by BalthasarNemo
Summary: Join Gilbert (Prussia) his girlfriend, Billie (Oc), Ludwig (Germany), and his girlfriend, Hannah (Oc) as they traverse through t awkward teenage years of High School. Written for my bestie Dinobee112! Highschool AU! Human names used, expect smut maybe a little later. Will try not to bore you people with too many A/Ns. MAY CONTAIN LOTS OF FANDOM REFERENCES.
1. Enter Stage Right, DRAMA

**A/N: Hello fellow Hetalia fans, I'm BalthasarNemo, this is my first fan fiction and I have created it for my best friend Billie or dinobee112. I'll try putting out a new chapter every couple days, but I have a somewhat large commitment, where I'll be away competing nationally, so yeah… ENJOY! P.S Billie and Hannah are Ocs just a heads up **** Oh and this takes place at a private boarding high school thing..**

_Chapter one: Enter Stage Right, DRAMA!_

_Point of View: (Billie Welches)_

My book bag banged against my leg as I ran to my dorm room. Behind me I heard the loud, enraged screaming of the group of girls chasing us, us being me and my BEST FRIEND, Hannah. I turned my head to see Hannah offer me a comforting smile as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into running faster. We turned around a corner and stopped to catch our breath. I looked at Hannah who was on high alert, her eyes large, and her rigid body looking ready to bolt at any given moment.

"Billie, we have to run 200 meters to our dorm room, THAN we'll be safe 'kay?" She looked at me pleadingly. I nodded and we sprinted to our dorm room and slammed the door shut.

"Hallo lovely ladies!" A familiar voice greeted us as we turned around.

"Luddie! ~" My best friend cried and jumped into her boyfriends arms. Ludwig wobbled at the sudden movement, but quickly gained his balance back. "We were chased by psychotic GIRLS!" Hannah moaned as she buried her face into her boyfriend's muscular chest.

"Kesesesese! ~ I see my Birdie cannot stay out of trouble for longer zhan two minutes!" I heard my boyfriend, Gilbert; laugh his peculiar laugh as he emerged from the shadows of the room. I grinned widely and ran up to him to give him a bear hug.

"You are a really awesome idiot!" I laughed as I smacked his arm. "Why would would anyone tell those terrifying, psycho girls that we," I gestured to Hannah and I. "- are dating the 'dreamy' Beilschmidt brothers?" I shot Gilbert and Ludwig a look of pure malice.

"YES! You're both enormous idiots! Did it suddenly slip your mind that Erizabetha and Felicia, are both very popular! Not to mention the fact that they wield their popularity like a weapon!" Hannah exclaimed, escaping Ludwig's grasp, she flailed her arms about and fell onto my bed. Ludwig, Gilbert and I laughed at her clumsiness, earning a glare from her. "It isn't funny guys!" she whined.

"It really, kind of is buddy..." I smirked as she glared at me angrily and buried her face in my pillow. "But Gilbert, how did they find out about the dating thing?" I questioned. Gilbert gulped and backed into a wall. I cornered him looking deeply into his eyes, trying to be intimidating.

"B-Birdie, we just wanted to make some fun for you and little freak!" Gilbert cried and shrunk back under my glare. "I admit now that it was a pretty un-awesome thing to do…" He sheepishly added. I back off and my facial expression softened.

"Hannah…" I sighed as I saw my best friend throwing my Reese's™ pillow, at the wall. "Stop that!" I snapped and threw a book at her. She was hit square in the back; a small scream erupted from her lips as she tumbled to the ground.

"Billieañya!" She hissed picking herself up off the ground. "Do NOT do THAT!" She hissed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I shall do what I want!" I cried and poked her nose. "Besides, what if you and I were separated like 10 and Rose." I continued adding a dramatic flip of my hair as I spoke.

"THE. COMEPLETE. AND. UTTER. HORROR!" The colour drained from Hannah's face as she realized how unhappy and just NOT OKAY that would be. The boys looked at us with expressions of pure confusion and MAYBE a slight thought that we were crazy. *Sigh* They never did understand our borderline obsession with Doctor Who.

"Ja well, can ve NOT go into zhat rigt now? Ve ARE risking our scholarships sneaking into ze girls only dorm rooms…." Gilbert awkwardly groaned, interrupting the fandom moment happening. He walked over to me and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Um, EW! Can you two NOT please? Get a closet or whatever!" Hannah whined as Gilbert and I kissed, but with more passion this time. I broke off the kiss and turned around to find her hiding behind Ludwig. Honestly if that boy didn't love her. I shook my head and returned to kissing Gilbert, who eagerly accepted the new kissing saga. I heard a faint scream erupt from my bestie as she saw the kiss turn into a make out session.

"You know zhat vhen ve kiss, zhey don't do zhat, right?" Ludwig told his girlfriend, who scrunched up her nose and pulled me out of the kiss. I cried out in shock as the shorter girl easily over powered me and brought me over to where she and Ludwig had been 'observing'.

"Yes, but when we kiss it's beautiful. That," she gestured to Gilbert and I. "-Is just weird. Seriously it looked like you two were having a face battle or something!" She exclaimed and put her hands on her (non-existent) hips.

"Are you calling Birdie and I weird?" Gilbert growled glaring at my best friend. "That vould be most un-awesome Little Freak." A dark aura surrounded Gilbert as he stalked over to Hannah.

"Bruder, seriously, don't do zhat.' Ludwig sighed pulling Gilbert away from his trembling girlfriend. I inwardly laughed; Hannah looked like she had just seen a weeping angel. A small snort escaped me at the thought of a Gilbert weeping angel and a scared, unblinking Hannah.

"Kesessesesesesesese! ~ Sorry Little Freak. I got carried away.' Gilbert apologized and ruffled Hannah's hair. She shied away and tripped on the carpet, resulting in everyone laughing at her again.

"Well I think we're gonna go… Give you some space… Yeah okay! BYE I'LL BE BACK LATER! NO MAKING BABIES WHILE I'M GONE WITH LUDDIE! ~" Hannah announced as she dragged Ludwig out of room to go gosh knows where, to do gosh knows what. It really baffled me how a girl measuring 5'4 and barely weighing 110 pounds could drag a boy who is 5'11 and regularity lifts HEAVY weights, so easily.

"Well now that they're gone…." I whispered into Gilbert's ear seductively."LET'S PLAY VIDEO GAMES!"

"Kesesesese! ~ Sounds like a plan Birdie."

**A/N: So how was it? Not too bad I hope, my keyboard as missing letters, it was so tedious to keep fixing the missing letters. I apologize if there are incorrect spellings and/or grammar. It's roughly 1:45 am here in Canada. Oh yeah, some stuff may be spelled differently because CANADA! But Yeah since I have like a lot of stuff already typed for this, I'll have them up sooner rather than later! ~ Ciao Bella! **

**~BalthasarNemo (Those are my horse's names in case you were wondering, ****liebes****.)**


	2. I've Got the FandomMeme Reference Fever

**A/N: Hello liebes! I once again grace your presence with another chapter, even though I literally just published the first chapter like twenty minutes ago… Yeah also just a BIG heads up, I have an equestrian competition August 14-17, so don't expect updates then ****! Alrighty on withh this cheesily titled fan fic! ~**

_Chapter two: I've Got the Fandom/Meme Reference Fever!_

_Point of View: Billie Welch (It'll change to Hannah or Gilbert in a couple chapters)_

"DOO WEE OOOOO!"

"THE CALL OF MY PEOPLE!"I shot upright in bed and looked around for where Doctor Who was being watched. I heard a muffled laugh as I looked to my left I saw my pajama-clad roomie/best friend holding up her phone. My excited expression dropped into one of grumpiness and unhappiness.

"Are we going to wake up now?" She stifled a giggle as I fell out of bed and face planted onto the floor.

"Shaddup." I growled, "And what do you mean, 'are we going to wake up now'?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at her.

"Well I've been trying to get you up since seven…"

"What time is it?" I cut her off.

"Eight, not important moving on. When I tried shaking you, you didn't do anything except breathe and lay there. When I jumped on you, you made me fall onto my ass, thanks for that. This was my last option before cold water bucket." She finished nervously wringing out her fingers and wrists.

"I made you fall on your ass while I was asleep?" I skeptically asked her a smile creeping onto my face.

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow, even when I'm sleeping I'm cooler than you." I snorted. Hannah crossed hr arms over her chest and mock glared at me.

"Whatever. I suggest getting ready, I know it is Saturday but. Well YOUR douche of a boyfriend called me at six thirty to tell me that he and a half-conscious Ludwig would be coming to pick us up from here at eight thirty." She casually said, as I did a double take.

'_Frigg! I only have half an hour, I guess no shower for me today!'_ I thought as I grabbed a belly shirt with a 'majestic' Prussian eagle on it, shortish shorts, and red converse.

"I am surprised you're actually trying to look pretty today unlike before, Miss 'I don't dress to impress. I'm just naturally this pretty'!" Hannah mimicked as she brushed her shoulder length ashy-blonde hair.

"You're one to talk!" I shot back pulling the converse on my feet. "Miss 'I can be bossier than Arthur and still get away with it, why, because I'm an adorable airhead'!" I retorted and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well this airhead is on the honor roll, are you?" She smirked and tossed me a hair brush, which I easily caught. I rolled my eyes, of course she'd bring up the fact that she's a friggin' smart chick, she always does. "By the way, that is nice outfit!" I complimented her and smiled. She had chosen a loose peasant top, with a tan corset with shortish shorts and hiking boots. Hannah smiled at me and twirled round in a ballerina pirouette.

"So they should be here when?" I asked her tossing a nervous glance at my phone's clock. It read 8:30 am.

"Now…" She replied her arched eyebrows knitting together. "Why? Are they late?" I nodded in affirmative. She groaned and I went to go open the door when a frantic knock came at our door.

"COME IN!" I yelled and the door knob turned and opened to reveal a chipper Gilbert, and a less-than-happy-looking Ludwig. "Tired are we Ludwig?" I teased, giving Gilbert a kiss on the cheek, as his arm snaked around my small waist. I received a LOVELY middle finger from Ludwig and a,

"Fick dich." I snorted in amusement at his grumpy behavior. Gilbert offered an apologetic look to Hannah and I as Ludwig fell onto my bed.

"Wow… He's… Ah… He looks DAMN tired! What'd you do to him Gilbert Gottfried? Keep him up 'till 3 am?" Hannah asked Gilbert, her face etched with worry.

"It vas actually four am…" Gilbert mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dummkopf. Talking about how bad you are going to fail in your third year of High School." Ludwig groaned as he pushed himself off my bed and went to lean on Hannah. He leaned on her head, and she squeaked in surprise.

"Here," Hannah grumbled and shoved a lollypop in his mouth. Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise at this but he accepted it.

"Do you love me enough to sacrifice your precious sugar?' I asked Gilbert in a tone that wasn't QUITE whining, but it was pretty damn close.

"Hmmm…" Gilbert stroked his (non-existent) beard on his chin. His red eyes glowing he replied. "No, I vould sacrifice GILBIRD!"

"Awh!"

"What the FICK does zhat mean?!"

"Idiot!" Hannah hissed at her boyfriend. "It means she's the most important thing to him right now, much more important than sugar, his life, and his bird!' She sighed dreamily. I shook my head at my airhead friend, lovey-dovey things made her weird.

"So my queen," Gilbert bowed to me. "Shall ve leave vith zhe ruffians to zhis Mall?" I giggled and took his hand.

"Carry me!" Hannah cried and jumped into Ludwig's arms.

"Why?" He groaned, annoyed.

"I gave you my damn lollypop, you can carry me!" She hissed and patted his head.

"Zhey're hopeless, ja?" Gilbert whispered nuzzling my cheek. I giggled and nodded.

"THE HOBBITS ARE GOING TO ISENGAURD! THE HOBBITS ARE GOING TO ISENGAURD!" Hannah screamed gleefully as we left the dorm room and headed to the bus stop.

"What's with the gleeful cheering Little Freak?" Gilbert asked, tossing a sideways glance.

"Don't encourage it." I groaned and leaned my head against his shoulder. "She's your Little Freak, but I'm your Birdie… Just be awesome and ignore her. I think she was up too late and she's delirious." Gilberts mouth formed an 'O' shape and he nodded in affirmation.

'Did you just indirectly call me psychotic?" Hannah inquired from her perch on poor Ludwig's shoulders. I shook my head, maybe she wasn't the airhead I thought she was… But then again, she isn't called Little Freak for nothing. She is quite freaky, obsessive and loveably insane.

**A/N: My shoulders are killing me, and not even Led Zeppelin is helping. It is roughly 3:35 am, and you people get multiple updates, awesome right? Good. Ciao Bella liebes! ~**

**~BalthasarNemo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kay so, danke liebes for all of the views****! Without further adieu! Chapter 3! Underlined is in French!**

_Chapter 3: ANGST, ANGST AND Doctor Who._

_Point of view: Billie Welches_

"Seriously, you aren't kidding me right now? BIRDIE, ZHAT'S UN-AWESOME DON'T!" Gilbert cried, tears begging to escape.

"No Gilbert! I'll THINK about talking to you in a little bit!" I seethed slamming the door on his face. I leaned against the door and slid down tears brimming from my eyes. How could he do this to me? I love him and he DISOBEYED a heartfelt promise he made to me. Hannah approached me, albeit cautiously, but she still approached me.

"Hey…" She soothed sitting down beside me and rubbing my back. "It'll be okay, Gilbert does have some sense. I'm sure he'll make it up to you." She offered me a genuinely concerned smile I shook a little bit as tears clouded my vision. I leaned heavily on her shoulder and let my tears flow out of my eyes.

"I… I j-just c-ca-can't believe it." I cried letting out shaky breaths trying to calm down. "He promised he would never delete my Doctor Who recordings, EVER!" I stood up and shook my head. How silly of me to be crying like a little school girl over something as silly as a BOY.

"Oh… That's so cruel and just thoughtless! I wish my love life was as eventful as yours, all I do is talk to Ludwig on the phone and hang out with him!" Hannah sobbed dramatically and collapsed onto my bed. I giggled and pushed her off; she landed on her haunches and mock glared at me. It felt good to smile and push my best friend around.

"Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true! ~" The smooth voice of Robert Plant crooned through the room as Hannah's phone went off. I raised an eyebrow at her and nodded for her to pick it up.

"Bo-bonjour Francis" Hannah timidly greeted her French friend. She tapped a button and put it on speaker mode.

"Bonjour mon petite! Qu'est-ce qui ce passé? Elle n'aime pas Ludwig mâtinent?"

"Non, j'aime Ludwig, mais i pas de er… excite ment dans la romance"

"Francis, kindly FUCK OFF! Neither of us want you as our boyfriend, neither do we want to cheat on our boyfriends with you! BUT YES I STILL AM ON FOR FONDUE WITH GILBERT, YOU AND, I!" I grabbed the phone and hissed into it, then firmly pressing the 'end call' button. I grinned at my bestie's stunned look. "Hey you've been complaining about him, he got told son!"

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said "I'll never let you go. ~" My phone rang, the caller I.D read Gillie 3. I inwardly groaned and picked up the phone.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL RETAPE IT! IT WAS UN-AWESOME OF MY TO DO ZHAT! Also Francis has a weird expression on his face…" Gilbert cried my facial expression softened; oh my idiot boyfriend could suck up well. I smirked.

"Yes Gillie we're fine… Don't even get me started on Francis though; he's a good friend but, oh heebie-jeebies!" I shuddered and accepted the odd apology from my boyfriend.

_Point of View CHANGE: Hannah Williams_

LAME, Billie began a fully fledged conversation of ooey-gooey love with her boyfriend. I sighed and exited the dorm room, not wanting to melt into a puddle of adorableness.

"OUCH! HEY WATCH IT!" A loud voice exclaimed as I accidently bumped into them. I fell onto my rear for the second time that day. So much for a relaxing, quiet, peaceful, book filled afternoon.

"I-I'm sorry Erizabetha!" I squeaked timidly looking up to see the tall girl.

"Hrrumph! Watch it next time; don't forget I have people who can destroy your _precious Canadian brother_!" She spat and flounced off to her dorm room. I stood up and rubbed my rear, glaring at her as she flounced away.

'Lourdaude.' I mentally cursed at her. Just because she's popular and I'm not, doesn't mean she has control over my sweet older brother. This reminded me, I should PROBABLY go visit him. I mean I haven't seen him since school ended a week ago. At a brisk pace I walked to my brother's dorm hall which was, ironically, called 'Canada.'

"Bzzzzt!" The buzzer shook slightly as I pressed it.

"Hello? Who is it?" The quietly timid voice of my older brother, Matthew Williams greeted me.

"It's me, Hannah, your little sister. Let me up, you little Canadian weirdo." I laughed into the comlink.

"You're Canadian too..." He huffed and unlocked the building's front door. I skipped into the building and up the stairs. I knocked on Matthew's door.

"Hey Mattie!" I smiled as I entered his dorm room; I drew in a low whistle. "Wow, who helped you de-Canadianize this room. Last time I check your BOYFRIEND had it all like: RAWR FREEDOM FRENCH CANADA!" I exclaimed, using elaborate hand gestures, and therefore nearly falling over. Luckily Matthew caught me before I fell.

"Well, he's away at a summer camp that his parents made him go to. I kinda used my freedom from him to not make this room obnoxiously Canadian..." He mumbled with a solemn expression on his face.

"Pfft... HAHAHA!" I guffawed and shook out of his grasp. "You're afraid of Daniel! He's like the nicest guy ever! Why would he care if your dorm room was too Canadian?" He stared at me with a now perplexed expression on his face.

"Well no... I just don't want him to feel bad an-"

"There is a house in New Orleans... THEY CALL IT RISING SUN!" Matthew's phone went off.

"WHAT ALFRED?!" My brother snapped into his phone. I watched my brother, normally so calm and docile, snap at his 'best friend' Alfred Jones. Alfred is... okay no other way to put it. How he and my brother became best friends in kindergarten I will never understand. They're polar opposites; Matthew is shy, quiet and reserved. Alfred is loud, obnoxious and outgoing. I sat there awkwardly, how I was going to spend quality time with my brother, with all these interruptions I don't know.


End file.
